1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an insulated ceiling type low voltage recessed housing. The improvement comprises a thermal insulation mounted on the top of the housing of recessed lighting fixture and mounted position of specially designed transformer which minimizes heat generation.
The thermal insulation on the top of the housing can reduce and/or eliminate the heat transfer from the housing to the enclosure on the plaster frame so that the enclosure does not require big space for circulation of air at the inside. This method can also reduce the distance between the housing and the transformer.
By placing the specially designed transformer which generates very low heat, the low heat from the transformer can be transferred to outside trough the junction box so that there is no excessive heat inside of the enclosure on the plaster frame and this method can reduce the size of the plaster frame and the size of the enclosure.
Also there is other advantage obtained from the mounting method for the transformer. The transformer is mounted on the junction box door by screws which can be easily removed at any time for replacement and/or maintenance.
The housing is assembled with removable screws on the plaster frame. After the screws are removed, the housing can be taken out from the plaster frame. In addition, the junction box door employing the transformer is assembled with junction box with clip mounted on the junction box frame. Therefore, the junction box door employing transformer can be easily removed from the junction box and can be taken out through the hole on the plaster frame for the housing. If the transformer is defected, it can be easily replaced with a new one after the mounting screws are removed from the defected transformer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional insulated ceiling type recessed light fixtures have a big plaster frame with a size of 14".times.13.5" and a transformer mounted on the plaster frame. It is because the conventional insulated ceiling type recessed light fixtures requires large space inside of the enclosure on plaster frame to allow free circulation of air to prevent problems caused by heat energy generated by the low voltage lamp utilized in the recessed light fixture and by the transformer mounted on the plaster frame. Hence, installation of the conventional insulated ceiling type recessed lighting fixture is difficult due to the size of the plaster frame thereby causing increase of material and labor costs. In addition, since the transformer is fixedly mounted on the plaster frame, it is necessary to remove the recessed housing from the ceiling in order to dismantle the transformer from the plaster frame for maintenance thus causing cost increase and inconvenience in operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an insulated ceiling type low voltage recessed housing which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.